1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a detection apparatus, in particularly a detection apparatus for detecting luminous efficiency of light-emitting diode chips.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with improvements in technology and upgrades in the quality of life, people living in modern society are much more focused on lighting. Whether it is the materials used in ancient times to create light by burning torches, animal or plant made oil lamps, candles, kerosene lamps and by electricity like white light and fluorescent light lamps or the light-emitting diode (LED) which is commonly used today, all of the devices mentioned above shows that lighting plays an extremely important role in the everyday life of humans.
Light-emitting diode emits a monochromatic light by combining different electronic holes to achieve the purposes of lighting or warning. Compared with traditional lighting sources, the light-emitting diode has many benefits including high luminous efficiency, long service life, difficult to break and fast reaction speed, etc. Due to vigorous promotion by governments in recent years and the rapid expansion of LED street lamps in various cities, LEDs used as a method for lighting can been seen everywhere.
Generally, a probe device is used to test the luminous efficiency of the light-emitting diode chips. The probe device provides the light-emitting voltage source for the light-emitting diode chips via the probe. Emitted light beams from the light-emitting diode chips pass through a chuck bearing this light-emitting diode chips, then are collected by a light-sensing device of the probe device, and then are used for determining the luminous efficiency of the light-emitting diode chips finally. However, the light beams emitted from the light-emitting diode chips may affect the accuracy of the light-emitting diode chips due to the detecting limit of the light-sensing device.